Trenching machines in current use commonly employ straight sidebar types of chains for trenching. A disadvantage associated with the straight sidebar chains is that the chain links do not wear the same way at each link, but rather wear differently at inside links than outside links. This results in differences in the pitch of alternate links of the chain and thereby causes increased wear of the sprocket teeth which engage the chain.
In many applications, offset sidebar chains are preferable to straight sidebar chains because chains of offset link construction exhibit uniform wear at each chain link, and internal chain joint wear causes chain pitch to increase by the same amount in each chain link. This permits more uniform wear of the sprocket teeth, resulting in optimum service life of the equipment making use of the chain. Additionally, use of offset sidebar chains when run open end forward also results in reduced sprocket teeth and chain roller wear during articulation over a drive sprocket.
While the advantages of offset sidebar chains in many applications are well known, offset sidebar chains have not been developed which are capable of supporting tools, for use in many machines such as trenching, conveying or scraping machines. Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide an offset sidebar chain for use in machines such as trenching, conveying or scraping machines, wherein tool supporting structure extends from the sidebars of the chain.